World's Oldest Man
World's Oldest Man is the fifth episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Mr. Krabs receives a letter from the Guiness World Records, stating that if he lives for 1 more week, he will be the world's oldest man. All his friends become jealous, wanting to be the world's oldest man, and try to kill eachother, just to win the world record. Story "Package for Eugine Krabs!" said a fat, ugly hag as she knocked on the door. Mr. Krabs opened the door, and opened the package. Inside the package was a letter. "....well that was redundant....." said Mr. Krabs. He proceeded to open the letter. "Mr. Eugine Krabs....in excactly 1 week, you will be announce World's Oldest Man. Signed, Guiness World Records." He sat the letter down on the table. "Wow. World's Oldest Man? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." "People with world records get a lot of MONEY," Sandy told him. Mr. Krabs' eyes turned into dollar signs. "MONEY????? WOO-HOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He skipped around the room, knocking over lamps and vases. "It's NOT fair! Why does HE get to be World's Oldest Man??!" grunted Patrick. "Because he's 10 years older than ALL of us, stupid!" said Squidward. "Well...what if he DIED and then I BECAME WORLD'S OLDEST MAN!!!!" said Patrick. "Patrick, shut up. You're taking this too far," said SpongeBob. "Nope! I'm gonna KILL Mr. Krabs!!!" said Patrick. He grabbed his knife, and charged Mr. Krabs. "GAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he charged the crab. He tackled Mr. Krabs, and both of them broke through the window, and fell 10 stories into the busy street. ".....are they dead?" asked Sandy. SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton went outside to see if Patrick and Mr. Krabs were still alive. "I'm still....hanging in there...." said Mr. Krabbs. "Not for LONG!!" said Patrick. He tied Mr. Krabbs up, and jumped on a train headed for the wild west. "....why, Patrick....just why..." sighed Squidward. So the gang hopped on seahorses and followed behind the train. Soon the train arrived at the wild west, where it began driving full speed. SpongeBob's seahorse ran beside the window of the train. "Release your captive immediately!" demanded SpongeBob. "NEVER!!!!!" said Patrick. "Once I kill Mr. Krabs, I will become World's Oldest Man!!!" SpongeBob jumped off the seahorse and into the train. He punched Patrick right in his face. "Maybe I want to be the World's Oldest Man!!" said SpongeBob. Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton then jumped onto the train. "We want the world record just as much as you guys," said Sandy. "So I guess it's every man for himself..." said SpongeBob. Everyone got into a giant fight on the train. Mr. Krabs was still tied up. He manage to remove the ropes tied around his mouth. "WHO'S DRIVING THE TRAIN?????" he screamed. Everyone stopped, and looked at eachother. The train drove a cliff, smashed at the bottom of a canyon, and exploded to smithereens. All six of them became ghosts. "Look what you got us into, Eugine!" said Ghost Plankton. "It wasn't me! It was the blasted starfish!" said Ghost Mr. Krabs. "Oh yeah, this MY fault? None of this would've happened, if YOU wouldn't have lived long enough to be the world's oldest man!" said Ghost Patrick. "He has a point," said Ghost SpongeBob. Ghost Mr. Krabs facepalmed. "So...now what?" asked Ghost Sandy. Trivia *All six of the main characters die at the end of the episode. **It is unknown how the series returned back to normal status after this episode. Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014